Episode 1473 (8 July 1997)
Synopsis It's the morning of Grant's birthday and he is having breakfast when Tiffany comes in saying she wanted to do him breakfast in bed, and she gives him a present, a silver photo frame. Peggy gives him a shirt, which he wears. Tiffany is disappointed he didn't seem to like his present much. Bianca asks Michael about mortgages, and he says it's not worth the effort and expense, the survey, solicitors, etc all cost money and you lose it all if the deal doesn't go through. Bianca isn't deterred and tells Ricky she's sold the car lot share to Roy, and now they have enough in the building society for a deposit. Ricky is annoyed and says that was a regular income, and he can't afford to put any money in so she's paid more towards it than he has and it's not right. Roy asks Pat if she'd mind if he gave the share to Barry, and she's not enthralled, but she says OK. He does so and Barry is amazed and can't believe it. Sonia gives a puppy to Robbie, and he's pleased with it. Nigel invites Joe to dinner at his house, which is OK but Nigel isn't too pleased when Clare says that Joe and Sarah must be in love while Joe tells them how nice it is to talk to her. Huw and Lenny ask George if they can "help" with the gang of thugs, but George says it's been sorted. Annie asks George what he did and he says he got Rob out of bed to deal with it. Annie says he could have let Grant do it, they were only kids, and that seems a bit beneath him. Later she goes into the Vic to find George and Grant asks her what he did about them, and she says "they were picked up by the police, a night in the cells, you can imagine...." Grant later confronts George saying it was personal and all he did was make a phone call to deal with them, he wanted to do more to them. Ted phones up about the job Tony found in the Gazette, and as soon as he says he's 49 they tell him they're not interested. Meanwhile Tony and Sarah chat about it and imagine that Ted hasn't bothered to phone anyone because he's not interested in getting a job, and it will be quite hard for him to find work. Tiffany tries to cheer up Grant, who says he's fine, and then she says he didn't like his present. He is surprised, and says on the contrary, come with me... he takes her upstairs and he has put a photo of her and the baby in it. She's really happy about that. The residents' Association meeting is a bit of a farce. Tony and Polly take the micky, saying what a boring story to cover. The local policeman turns up and tells them all about marking their property. Huw and Lenny continually heckle and say this is probably the most boring night of their entire lives. Another policeman arrives and the meeting is suspended for a while. Apparently he's come in to check for underage drinkers, and he finds a group of them. Grant says he served them because Tiffany had served them first and he thought she had checked, and she says they all look 18, so she didn't. The policeman asks to talk to Peggy, and both Grant and Peggy say they now know who they are and will make sure they're never served again, and be more careful in future. The policeman says he came in before to warn them to be careful, and it's too late now, he will have to prosecute. Peggy is annoyed and calls him a jumped up little... and they should be out catching real criminals instead of picking on innocent people. He points out she has just broken the law, so how does that make her innocent? As she's rudely whining at him, he adds that she could lose her licence over this, and leaves rather sternly. Peggy panics and whines to Grant that she could lose the pub and everything they have! Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Paul Moriarty as George *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Brian Croucher as Ted *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Mark Homer as Tony *Victoria Gould as Polly *Russell Floyd as Michael *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Stafford Gordon as P.C. Marley *Peter Watts as P.C. Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes